Enough
by fallenstarshard
Summary: Kagome has finally had enough! but is it what she thinks it is? will love triumph? can something so precious as love grow in an environment of mistrust and deceit?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I really wish I did

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I really wish I did 

The ultimate betrayl is having someone tell you they love you and then going with another, Especially if you're the reincarnation of that other. And that's were they were. Kagome just stood their shocked as Inuyasha held Kikyo in his arms. The words he had just uttered were the only thing going through her mind. "I love you" they raced through her like a poison, the poison of betrayl. Her lungs didn't seem to work. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. "Kagome?" she heard the familiar voice call her name softly. She didn't want to hear it. Whatever "it" was. "You said you loved me. You asked me to stay," she thought to herself. She turned and started quickly walking back in the direction she had come from. Deep breaths were the only thing keeping her from just sitting and crying.

She heard footsteps quickly falling behind her. "Hey Kagome!" came Inuyasha's voice. Quickly she quickened her pace and made it to the clearing. Her luck that they had decided to camp near the well. She had her way and grabbed her bag. Shippo jumped at the sight of her. "Kagome!!" he squealed but before he could make his way over to her Sango grabbed him back. Quietly she whispered into his ear, "I don't think now is a good time Shippo." She had barely finished saying so when out of the forest jumped Inuyasha looking truly panicked. Mirouko tensed next to her. "Something is definitely different." He muttered quietly to Sango. She nodded in reply and their attention returned to Kagome who was shoving as many of her things in her bag. When she heard Inuyasha emerge into the clearing she just left the rest of her stuff and got up. As quick as the wind Inuyasha was in front of her. "Kagome what do you think just happened?" He asked panic quickly rising in his voice. She looked away, her chocolate eyes boring wholes into the green grass trying to anchor themselves like a ship. "Truth be told…. I don't want to know. I'm through with letting 'what happened' eat me slowly away." She said dangerously calmly. "No Kagome you don't…" her eyes snapped up to attention. "DON'T!! Because you know what I am not listening. The more stones you cast at a mirror the more the spider web cracks seem to spread. Well guess what, you have cast the last stone. I am done."

Her voice seeped with anger. His amber eyes widened in shock. She tried stepping around him, but he blocked her path. "Wait just a min…" he started. "HOW COULD YOU!! HOW DARE YOU!!" she yelled through the tears that had somehow in the past minute sneakily slipped form their dark cave. The glided like dancers down her soft pale cheeks. "I was giving up my family, my normal life, and I was doing it happily just for you!! 4 years and you haven't learned anything. And you know what I am done being the second choice. I'm not the same little girl from 4 years ago and I am not letting you play with my heart anymore." She tried yet again getting by him. His shock at her words had momentarily paralyzed him, but only momentarily. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him then wrapped his arms around her. She tensed "Let go." She told him, but he only held her tighter. With out hesitation she grabbed tetsiga, spun out and held it to his chest. Everyone and everything froze. Hurt was clearly written on Kagome's face. "You know I wont hurt you, so why do you always hurt me." Slowly she backed away towards the well. She held the sword in front of her still, and then let it fall to the ground as she reached the well. She was turning when she turned back around, ripped off the jewel and through it at Inuyasha. "A heart for a jewel. What a price."

Had he not had his canine hearing he would have missed it. She turned and still in a voice that she didn't know Inuyasha could hear she whispered to the well. "One last trip and then seal up ok?" "NO!!" Inuyasha screamed ad raced towards the well, but she had already slipped down its dark opening and the soft periwinkle lights that marked the time traveling process were quickly fading. HE made a desperate leap into the well, but a barrier had appeared around it and he was flung back. He grabbed the forgotten sword and swung away at the barrier. Tears rarely seen fell down his face. He grit his teeth at every electric blow the barrier threw back at him. He heard Shippo cry and run at the barrier, but he grabbed him out of the air before he could hit the barrier. One last attempt, he focused all his energy on the barrier and let his wrath go. An electric shock raced through his body and he was thrown back. He laid where he had fallen, tears falling and breathing harshly.

He smelt salt and sensed Sango and Miroku approaching. HE menacing growl left his lips warning them not to come near him. They gazed upon the broken hanyou. Inuyasha could feel his demon side taking over and he didn't care. She was gone. There was nothing left. A voice barley broke through to him. "If you transform there WILL be no way of getting her back." This instantly made Inuyasha come back to his senses. He looked up at the speaker. Miroku gazed down at him and dropped the jewel into his lap. "You'll get her back. I know you will, but losing yourself isn't going to help." He tried comforting his friend. Sango had tears in her eyes. "She didn't know what happened did she?" her voice trembled slightly. Inuyasha's shook his head and tried to steady his voice, but it still came out cracked. "No. I didn't get to tell her." He looked down disgustedly at the jewel in his lap and gave a harsh sarcastic chuckle. "Kagome was wrong. It wasn't a heart for a jewel. It was a jewel for 2 hearts." He told them. The 4 friends sat their letting the rest of the world crumble about them, and trying to hold on to the only comfort they could find… the flicker of hope of getting Kagome back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys

Hey Guys!!

I am back! I have had writers block for the longest time. ANYWAY just a heads up these are my 2 most popular stories so far are The Hart Decides and Matters of the heart. I have decided to take more time and work on all the grammar mistakes everyone seems to be pointing out. There are 2 stories in the process of being worked on Enough and On the Road to life. Enough is in a very early stage and only has one chapter up, the more reviews the faster I work. OTRTL will be posted, hopefully tomorrow, at least the first chapter will. I really hope yall get around to reading my stories, and PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!! That way I know what yall want and when. Well thanks again

Love

Fallenstarshard

Ps. Hope yall check out some of my other stories too. Like Rhythm of the Night


End file.
